


Coffee, Tea, or Me?

by lamarina



Category: SHINee
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Flight Attendants, HELLO i'm back, M/M, Pilots, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: So, uh, hey hi hello. I'm back. It's been a while...but I'm here. I've had a tough time over the past year or so but I'm happy to be back and writing even if it's just this one fic and I hope to have more up soon.Minkey is an underrated pairing, deserves more love and more fics.For Sadie and Charlie, who've stuck around for a long ass time while I wrote this





	Coffee, Tea, or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, hey hi hello. I'm back. It's been a while...but I'm here. I've had a tough time over the past year or so but I'm happy to be back and writing even if it's just this one fic and I hope to have more up soon.
> 
> Minkey is an underrated pairing, deserves more love and more fics.
> 
> For Sadie and Charlie, who've stuck around for a long ass time while I wrote this

Kim Kibum had been working as a flight attendant for 5 years when Choi Minho came to work for Anew Aviation (a relatively new airline that started a year before Kibum got his job) in Seoul, fresh from university overseas in the United States. Minho was born-and-bred in Korea—Incheon, to be exact. Once he finished high school, Minho left for America for 4 years to go to college and get his pilot’s license. But, he missed home, missed his family, missed the food. So after graduation, he got a job back in Korea, working for the Seoul-based Anew.

Kibum didn’t ask for this information. He didn’t care, to be honest. But he ran into Minho at a coffee shop at the airport (or rather, Minho saw him and struck up a conversation) and once Minho found out, after exchanging names and information, they both worked for the same airline—Kibum as an attendant, and Minho as the newest captain—Minho decided to tell Kibum his entire life story.

To be polite, Kibum nodded along as he sipped his coffee while Minho continued to talk about college in America, and learning English, and did Kibum know English? (Yes, he did.) Did he always want to be a flight attendant when he was younger like Minho has always wanted to be a pilot? (He wanted to be a singer.) How long had he been working here? (Going on 5 years since he was 18.) And wow, time sure flew by, but he had to go to a meeting now but he hoped that he and Kibum would work together soon!

And, oddly enough, so did Kibum.

+

After 7 years working for Anew, Kibum has been on more flights with Minho—rather, Captain Choi—and they had gotten to be quite close friends.

Very close, indeed.

+

Over the course of Minho’s first year with the airline, he and Kibum actually forged a surprising friendship. They had a very interesting and somewhat odd dynamic, but it worked for the two of them. Kibum ended up flying with Minho quite frequently, using his years at the airline to request flights his new friend was piloting. It made flying more fun for Kibum when he liked the captain.

This seniority (at the airline) and power (of friendship!) made Kibum the object of envy of many a female flight attendant, even the ones he considered friends; Minho was very good-looking, and they all wanted to fly with the fresh-faced newbie from Incheon-slash-California.

One spring day, on a flight to New Zealand (where it was actually fall), Kibum was heading to the cockpit to chat with Minho a bit to keep him awake during his shift at the helm of the 15-hour flight to Auckland.

Remembering a stupid joke he read in an old American book (so old that it was written when only women could work as attendants and were still called “stewardesses,” or, pejoratively, “waitresses of the sky”) during one of his first years at the airline, Kibum approached the young captain and said, in English (to the mild confusion of the co-pilot),

“Coffee, tea, or me?”

Minho turned his head and blinked several times at the attendant, and then he started to laugh. He kept laughing, and Kibum was starting to feel embarrassed and even slightly mad. But before Kibum could leave the cockpit, Minho spoke up and said in English,

“Whichever is easiest to make.”

Kibum, too, was stunned for a moment before he smiled sweetly at the captain, his expression betraying nothing. He pushed an imaginary stray hair out of his face, when he replied in Korean, “I’ll have your coffee in just a moment, captain.”

+

That night in Auckland, Kibum and Minho, the only male members of the flight crew, were put up in the same room at the hotel the airline had booked before they were to fly back to Seoul the next day.

Minho was washing his hands after dinner when he spoke up. “This is only my second or third flight to the Southern Hemisphere. First to New Zealand.”

“The airline used to not come down here,” Kibum remarked, sitting on his bed reading a magazine. “Only started 3 years ago and even then it only went to Sydney and Auckland. Now, it goes most everywhere.”

“That's so exciting,” Minho said, laying on his bed. He was gazed up at the ceiling while Kibum read and the pair were quiet until Minho said something.

“Kibum.”

“Mmmm.” Kibum turned the page of his magazine.

“On the flight...back in the cockpit, when you stopped by…”

Kibum put the magazine down.

“Were you flirting with me?”

Kibum turned and sat on the side of his bed, leaning toward the other. “I don't know. Was I?”

“Were you?”

“Depends. Would it be alright if I was?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Then I suppose I was.”

Minho sat up and sat on the edge of his bed now, facing Kibum. “And what were you trying to get out of it? Is that what you do? Flirt with pilots?”

Kibum snorted. “I was just having some fun. That flight was so dull. Thought I would shake you up a little.”

“First Officer Kim seemed confused.”

“Hyoyeon doesn't speak much English.”

“You call her Hyoyeon?”

“We’re friends.”

“Are we friends?”

“Yes, I think we are, Captain Choi.”

“Minho.”

“Yes, of course.” Kibum looked at Minho closely. His face was slightly pink. “Relax, Minho. Nothing is going to happen between us.” He got up to grab a bottle of water from the mini bar.

“And if I wanted something to happen between us?”

Kibum turned. “Are you gay, Minho?”

“You're blunt.” Minho chuckled. “I'm not gay.”

Kibum snorted. “I suppose you're straight, then?”

“I never said that. You know, America is a lot more open-minded than Korea.”

“I know that. I've been there.”

“But have you lived there? I did. For 4 years. In California going to university, no less. It was quite different from high school back in Incheon.”

“What are you implying, here?” Kibum took a few sips from his water, looking at Minho while he did. He was in a slim black T-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Flannel pants shouldn't have looked so good, but they did.

Kibum watched with interest as Minho got up and walked over to him. Kibum was standing against the dresser drawer and sipping his water. Minho stood in front of him and tilted his down slightly, and placed his tongue between his lips. “I think you know exactly what I’m implying.”

“Sure do.” Kibum looked up at Minho and pressed their mouths together. Minho pressed his body against Kibum’s and kissed him back.

Minho placed his hands on Kibum’s hips and Kibum leaned into the touch, before Minho pressed harder and Kibum started to whine.

“What? That good?” Minho pulled back slightly and smirked.

“No, you ass,” Kibum said. “The edge of the dresser is digging into my back and hips. It hurts.” He pressed his hands against Minho’s chest and pushed lightly. “Get off.”

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry,” Minho said. He stepped backwards. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. yeah. It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Kibum swiped his tongue over his lips. “You are a good kisser, though.”

“Then we shouldn't stop.” Minho grabbed Kibum by the hips again and half-manoeuvred, half-manhandled him onto one of the beds.

Kibum let out a yelp as he landed on the mattress. He settled his head onto a pillow and looked up at Minho, who was hovering over him. Minho licked his lips and leaned down to kiss Kibum again. Slowly at first, but when Minho pressed his leg between Kibum’s and Kibum started to tug at Minho’s hair, the kiss became more heated.

Minho moved down Kibum’s jawline and started kissing his neck, biting and sucking as he went. Until Kibum raised his hand and started smacking him.

“Ow!” Minho pulled back. “I’m sorry! Do you want to stop?”

 

“You idiot. We have work tomorrow! You can’t leave marks where they can be seen! My God, how did you ever graduate from university?” Kibum laid his head back on the pillow. “Just. No hickeys, okay?”

“Okay. Take your shirt off.” Minho sat up and on Kibum’s hips. He started to push Kibum’s pajama shirt up his torso. “Off.”

“You, too.” Kibum tugged at the bottom of Minho’s t-shirt. “Take it off.”

Minho pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, and Kibum wiggled out of his. Kibum tried not to gawk at Minho’s bare torso, but God, he looked good. He had broad shoulders and strong-looking arms. Kibum briefly wondered if there was some sort of physique requirement to be a pilot or if that's just how they all looked naturally.

Not that Kibum had seen that many pilots shirtless before Minho.

Really, not that many.

Just two.

Minho resumed kissing Kibum, without leaving marks. He worked his way down the column of Kibum’s neck, into the divots of his collarbones, and across his chest. He was rubbing Kibum through his pants with one of his hands all whilst doing this and Kibum couldn't wait much longer.

“Minho…”

Minho looked up from where he was kissing Kibum on his hip bones. “Hm?”

“Mhhh...we can't fuck here, but…”

Minho chuckled lightly. “I know.” He pulled at the waistband of Kibum’s pants and slipped them off. “I know.” Before Kibum could reply, Minho placed his mouth on Kibum’s dick and slowly moved downward, slickening the shaft with his spit and working Kibum to full hardness. He moved up and down, pulling back a bit and replacing his mouth with his hand so he could stroke Kibum while looking at him.

Kibum’s head was pressed into the pillow and he moaned slightly as Minho worked his hand over his dick. A few strokes after, Minho brought his mouth down once again and Kibum groaned, arching his back, pressing his dick further into Minho’s mouth. Minho didn't even flinch nor gag when the head of Kibum’s cock touched the back of his throat; he just pressed down further, his nose against Kibum’s belly. Kibum took this opportunity to thrust upwards into Minho’s mouth, though he could barely manage to get his hips up, snapping somewhat weakly.

When Minho pulled back and resumed bobbing up and down, he pulled away for a moment and spat on the palm of his hand so the glide as he jerked what part of Kibum’s dick his mouth wouldn't reach would be smoother.

“M-Minho.”

“Mmmm.”

“I’m close. Fu-God, I'm close.”

“Mmmmmm.”

Kibum placed an arm over his eyes as he came, coating Minho’s fingers as well as some of his chin and lips with his cum. When Minho pulled back, he was licking his fingers and Kibum was staring at him, wide-eyed.

“What?” Minho asked. His voice was hoarse, and rough.

“What...what the hell did you DO in America?” Kibum gasped.

Minho stood up and brushed his hands over his pant legs. His erection was visible through the fabric. “America is more open-minded than Korea but there are some aspects that are pretty conservative. I found that out the hard way. A lot of them are repressed just as bad as us in Korea.” He sighed. “American boys are fun, and so are the girls.”

“So you're, what? Like bisexual or something?”

Minho shrugged. “I guess so. Whatever.”

That was of no importance to Kibum. “Come here.” He reached out for Minho. “Your turn.”

“Ah…”

Kibum pulled down Minho’s flannel pants, allowing his cock to be free. Kibum admired it for a moment before he kissed the tip. Minho hissed.

“Wait. Wait. I have a request,” Minho said.

“Huh?”

“Can I...can I jerk off onto your face?” If voices could blush, Minho’s was definitely blushing.

Kibum raised a (perfectly shaped) eyebrow. “You don't want a blowjob? Because...and I never say this, but I feel like I owe you. I want to repay you.”

“I, uh, I like blowjobs. But right now I really want...I really want to cover your face in my cum. As quickly as possible.” Minho looked away and bit his thumbnail.

Oh. Oh, that was kind of hot, Kibum thought.

“Go for it.”

Minho spat into his hand once again and started to stroke himself leisurely at first, admiring the way Kibum’s face glowed prettily post-orgasm. He had beautiful skin, slightly flushed after coming. His eyebrows were no doubt expertly manicured; one of them had a slit in them, but not the kind that you shave in. It was natural, presumably a scar. His lips were plump and heart-shaped. His eyes were closed and his eyelashes were dark.

Minho bit his lip as he started to stroke faster. He felt himself get closer and closer and he warned Kibum with a sharp intake of breath before he came, coating Kibum’s cheeks, lips, chin, and even the bridge of his nose with his cum. Luckily, he had avoided his eyes.

Kibum opened his eyes slowly and ran his tongue across his lips. He practically purred as he spoke. “Next time, I’ll watch you.”

+

After what happened in Auckland, Kibum and Minho skirted around each other. Not intentionally avoiding the other; it just happened that way. Minho ended up on many flights to North America and Europe; Kibum, staying closer to home and flying around Asia.

Kibum didn't feel compelled to request any of Minho’s flights. He wanted Minho to come to him.

And so Minho did, at a birthday party for one of their coworkers.

Kibum was standing in a corner of the room, having a glass of champagne. He was dressed in black jeans with a loose-fitting pale blue button up shirt. He saw Minho walking toward him, in a bulky maroon sweater.

“Evening,” Minho said in greeting. He leaned against the wall next to Kibum with his hands in his pockets. 

“Hello,” Kibum said back. He sipped his champagne. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am now, now that I've found you.”

Kibum resisted the urge to snort and stifled a laugh. “I'm sure. Did you even wish Jinri a happy birthday?”

“I most certainly did. Last night, when she stayed over.”

Kibum nearly choked on his champagne. “You slept with Jinri?!”

Minho lifted his shoulder in a shrug.

“You don't think that's going to make things weird at all between the two of you? I mean, when she works on your flights?” Kibum raised an eyebrow.

“I doubt it. Jinri is a rather understanding woman, don't you think? Plus, she knew what we were doing. Or else she wouldn't have agreed to it. But...since you brought it up…”

Kibum took another sip.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I am not avoiding you.”

“I have hardly seen you at all since Auckland.”

“Captain Choi, I do work on other flights besides yours. Anyway, I haven't noticed you actively seeking me out, either.”

Minho turned and looked Kibum in the eyes. “I'm flying to Bangkok next week. Easy flight. Join me.”

“Bangkok! Oh, you're terribly cliché, aren't you?” Kibum rolled his eyes. “I've already requested next week off. I'm going to see a friend of mine in Tokyo.”

“After. Let’s do something.” Minho grabbed Kibum’s hand.

“You are not the wide-eyes innocent everyone takes you for, are you?”

Minho smirked. “Didn't I make that clear in Auckland?”

“Fair point. Okay, in 2 weeks. You,” Kibum said, pulling Minho close. “Will be back from Bangkok. I’ll return from Tokyo. And we will...do something.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

+

Minho spent 4 days in Bangkok and returned to Seoul 3 days before Kibum was due back from Tokyo. He also had those 3 days off, and spent them in a mild tizzy.

When Kibum finally returned to Korea from Japan, Minho tried not to seem overeager by contacting him right away. Instead, he waited a few hours before he called him.

“Captain? Why are you calling me?” Kibum said when he picked up.

“I'd like to take you somewhere. My treat.” Minho placed his feet on the coffee table in his living room.

“Oh? Where to?”

“I was thinking drinks. There’s a bar in Gangnam that I’ve found and quite like going to. But it’s no fun to go alone.” Minho switched the phone to his other ear and leaned his head back against the couch. “What do you think?”

“I think that sounds nice,” Kibum answered.

“So you’ll come with me?”

“I didn’t say yes.”

“But…? You said…”

“You asked me what I thought, not if I agreed.”

Minho laughed. “You’re a prick.”

“I like your laugh. So I’ll go with you, even though you called me a prick.” Kibum sighed. “But you better not do that again.”

“Yessir.”

+

Kibum was sitting at the bar with a glass of water, sipping it slowly, waiting for Minho to arrive. He was facing the scene, observing the people in the crowded barroom. He shook his glass lazily, with a bored expression on his face. He was tempted to check his watch. If Minho didn’t show up soon, he was going to bail.

The bartender came over and asked Kibum if he’d like to order anything other than water. He mulled it over a few minutes, wondering what Minho might like to drink, before ultimately deciding he didn't care that much.

“Two vodka tonics, please,” Kibum said, ordering for both he and Minho, handing the bartender her payment. He turned back and faced the people, looking back at the door for Minho every so often.

Where the fuck was he?

Ten more minutes and he was leaving.

+

Two vodka tonics, one gin fizz, a bottle of beer and several more glasses of water later and Kibum was feeling thoroughly sloshed and pretty pissed off.

Minho still hadn’t shown up.

The bartender looked like she felt almost sorry for Kibum, and Kibum was about to invite her to come home with him.

As Kibum gathered his things from off the bar, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to fast his eyes blurred. But maybe that was the booze.

“You asshole!” Kibum almost shouted. “You’ve just stood me up! Nobody stands me up! You’re almost an hour late, you know that?”

Minho put his hands up in defense. “I know. I'm sorry. It was a genuine mistake. The power went out at my place and I couldn't charge my phone to check the time or text you and all the appliances went blank. The whole building went dark, and I don't know anyone so I didn't want to ask to borrow someone's phone. Honest. When everything went back to normal, I hurried here. I'm sorry.”

Kibum looked at Minho. His eyes were dark and his lower lip was sticking out slightly. He truly did look sorry.

“Well...why was your phone dead?” Kibum mumbled.

“I use it a lot and tend to not charge it. I was catching up with friends in America.” Minho brushed some hair out of his face. “I'm sure you don't want to be here anymore. Look, I'll take you home and then you won't have to see me outside of work again, okay?”

Kibum was aghast. “I never said that. Listen, I'm slightly drunk. Pretty drunk, actually, but I staved it off with water. Take me home, please, and we can figure something out.”

“Okay.”

+

Minho took Kibum to his apartment and walked him to the door, making sure he got in safe and sound. When Kibum unlocked the door and opened it, he pulled Minho inside with him.

Kibum braced Minho against the door and looked at him very seriously. “Now listen to me, captain. I fully intended to have sex with you tonight, but now I'm too drunk to fuck, and the alcohol made me sleepy. So what is going to happen now is I’m going to change into pajamas and go to bed and you're going to go home and do the same thing. I don't work tomorrow, which is good, because you can't drink within 24 hours of a flight. Do you?”

Minho shook his head.

“Good. Then after we get some rest, you're going to come here at 1 o’clock tomorrow afternoon and you're going to fuck me dumb. And I mean stupid. You owe me that much, wouldn't you say?”

This time, Minho nodded. “You're very articulate when you're drunk.”

“It's a talent. Are we in agreement here?”

“Yes, we are. Yes.”

Kibum leaned up to kiss Minho softly. “Good boy. See you then.”

+

Oh, fuck, Minho was nervous.

This was Kibum. His best, closest friend at the airline. They got on well. Teasing, banter, the whole bit.

And the bit where Minho has wanted to bed Kibum practically since the day they met.

When he initially approached him, it was merely because Minho recognized his uniform. He didn't know who might be in it.

He truly didn't expect someone as striking and lovely as Kibum. Once he got over telling him his entire fucking life story, Minho was determined to befriend him.

And fuck him.

Oh, God, he wanted him so bad. And the Incident in Auckland (as he called it) only heightened his want.

When he got home after leaving Kibum’s, Minho had the most intense jerk off session of his life, fueled by pure anticipation alone.

He shouted Kibum’s name as he came.

+

“Oh, captain, you're right on time. I guess you can be punctual.” The very next day, at 1 o’clock, Kibum opened the door to find Minho, dressed casually in a white sweater with “UCLA” emblazoned on it and black jean shorts. Kibum appraised him up and down, taking in everything--from his floppy sandy brown hair (he always kept it down when he didn't need to work), his crew neck sweater, and his legs.

Oh God, those legs.

“Won't you come in?” Kibum ushered Minho inside, who immediately toed off his (expensive looking) black sneakers by the door. Minho smiled at Kibum and stuck his hands in his shorts pockets.

“Nice place,” Minho said. Kibum lived alone in a studio apartment that was surprisingly spacious. A sheer sheet separated his “bedroom” from the kitchen and the living room, and there was a door toward to back that led to the bathroom. “Nice to see it in the daytime.”

Kibum smirked. “Come in, come in.”

“You look good.” Minho was ogling Kibum who was wearing a slouchy blue T-shirt and ripped jeans. “You’d look better unclothed, though.”

“Oh, you really don’t mince words.” Kibum laughed. He had a great laugh. Minho barked like a hyena when he laughed.

Minho walked over towards Kibum and placed his hands on his hips. Minho slipped his thumbs under Kibum’s T-shirt and started rubbing circles on his hip bones with his thumbs. “Yeah. Yeah. I mean no. No, I don’t. God, your skin is soft.”

Kibum hummed. “Why the fuck do you have a backpack on?”

“Supplies.” Minho slung the backpack off and tossed it toward the bed. “For. Everything.”

“Oh, God. On the bed.” Kibum pushed Minho towards his bed and through the sheet and onto his mattress. “Down.”

“Yessir.” Minho crawled backwards on the bed and rested against one of Kibum’s many pillows. “Your bed is huge. I like it.”

“King-sized.” Kibum leaned down and kissed Minho. Minho groaned into the kiss and ran his hands through Kibum’s black hair. Kibum opened his mouth and sucked on Minho’s lips, alternating between top and bottom before he pressed his tongue into his mouth.

Minho trailed his fingers from Kibum’s hair to his neck and down his back, grasping his soft shirt between his fingers. He slipped his hands underneath and felt the smooth skin of Kibum’s back, who sighed at the feeling. 

Kibum pulled away from Minho to reach down and grab Minho’s bag off of the floor. He unzipped it and examined its contents, squinting inside of it.

i“Just dump it out,” Minho panted.

Kibum smirked, and inverted the bag onto the bed, spilling the items inside onto the mattress. In addition to the requisite condoms (plural) and lube, Minho had also brought a few towels, scarf, dildo (!), handcuffs (!!), a small vibrator (!!!), and a cockring (?!!!).

Kibum nearly passed out. “Jesus Christ.”

“Okay, listen.” Minho stretched his arms above his head. “I have those, but like...I’ve never used them. Not with anyone. I never felt compelled to. But...like...I wanted to keep all avenues open.”

“Take your shirt off now.” Kibum ran his hands over Minho’s thighs underneath his shorts. “Holy fuck...these are so...they’re so fucking big.” He squeezed the muscle with both hands and Minho keened.

Minho peeled his sweater off and discarded it on the floor and then his shirt underneath after. Kibum followed suit and leaned back down and started kissing Minho again. Minho opened his mouth and invited Kibum’s tongue inside.

Minho reached around and groped Kibum’s ass, making him moan. “These fucking jeans need to come off,” Minho mumbled. “I can feel your dick straining against the denim.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Kibum got off of Minho and the bed to take off his pants and Minho shimmied out of his shorts. Kibum sat back down on Minho’s hips and ran his hands over Minho’s considerable hard on. He smiled, his lips curving up in a small smirk. Minho shuddered and held onto Kibum’s thighs.

Kibum dragged a finger over Minho’s clothed dick slowly. “Hmmmm,” he hummed. “So what did you have in mind, captain?”

“Well firstly, you’ve got to get off me and onto the bed.” Minho pinched Kibum’s thighs. “Take these briefs off and get on your stomach.”

“Ooh, captain, you just made me shiver.” Kibum obliged and got off Minho and removed his underwear, settling facedown on the bed. He looked back over his shoulder at Minho and raised an eyebrow.

“Now lift your hips for me.” Minho ran his hand along Kibum’s back.

Kibum obeyed and kept one curious eyebrow lifted. “Wait...Minho, are you…” he started to say, but was cut off by Minho grabbing his ass and hooking his arms underneath his thighs. “Oh!”

Minho smiled and pressed his lips against Kibum’s hole, making him yelp. “Minho! Are...fuck,” Kibum gasped, as Minho opened his mouth and swiped his tongue against it, before pulling back in order to pull Kibum’s ass closer.

“N...Nobody’s ever done this for me,” Kibum stuttered, sweat gathering on his forehead as Minho continued his ministrations.

“A damn shame,” Minho mumbled, pulling back to gather saliva and spit it directly onto Kibum’s hole, spreading it around with his thumb before he prodded it inside slightly. He stuck his tongue inside along with his thumb and thrust inside of him, making Kibum cry out.

Kibum’s thighs started to shake while Minho ate him out and his elbows were slipping against the silk sheets. “Minho, oh my God, my God…” His head was pressed against a pillow and he panted against the pillowcase, pressing his ass harder against Minho’s tongue, rocking his hips so Minho fucked him thoroughly.

Kibum wasn’t usually surprised so easily. But this surprised him.

When Minho pulled back, he released Kibum’s thighs and and squeezed his ass before settling back on his knees. Kibum looked back over his shoulders with a heavy-lidded expression on his face, mouth open. Minho grinned and swiped his tongue over his bottom lip.

“I can’t...Minho...what the FUCK did you do in America?” Kibum asked. He was breathing hard.

Minho was examining the toys on the bed before he answered. “Uh, lots,” he said. He grabbed the vibrator and considered it before setting it back down, and then moving it and the others off the bed, leaving just lube and a condom. “Let’s just do it the old-fashioned way this time.” He kissed Kibum’s lower back before he flipped the cap of the lube open.

Kibum sighed and relaxed as Minho dutifully rubbed the lube on the fingers of his right hand. He braced his left hand on Kibum’s hip and slid one finger inside of Kibum to the knuckle, moving it around a bit and crooking it upwards.

“Oh, Christ, you're tight. What the fuck,” Minho muttered. He added a second finger and moaned at the fit. “God, I can barely...get these fingers in.”

“F-Fuck,” Kibum said. He wiggled his hips. He already felt so full with just two of Minho’s fingers inside of him, the slightest movements making him close his eyes tight and tilt his head back in pleasure.

Minho moved his fingers inside of Kibum, trying to stretch him as best he could whilst also trying to locate his prostate. When he did, he knew, and when his fingers brushed against it, Kibum let out a drawn-out whine and bit his lip.

“Oh, there we go,” Minho mumbled. He leaned down closer to Kibum and pressed his chest against his back, leaving kisses all over the back of Kibum’s neck and his shoulders. “What do you think?” He rubbed Kibum’s prostate with his fingers, moving the pads of his fingers in small circles against it, making Kibum shake.

“C-Captain, please, f-fuck me,” Kibum groaned against the pillow. “I need you, please…”

“Alright, alright…” Minho removed his fingers slowly and sat back on his heels. “On your back, I want to see your face.”

Kibum flipped over and made himself comfortable once again against the pillows. His silk sheet felt soft and cool against his back, and he watched Minho rip a condom packet open and slide it over his dick.

Minho’s cock was rather thick and it looked wonderful in his large hand as he slicked it up with lube. Kibum hadn't had a chance to properly enjoy it, having not given Minho a blowjob when they were together last, and he was practically shaking in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Once satisfied, Minho bent over Kibum’s body and kissed him. “Ready?” he whispered.

Kibum nodded his assent and Minho grabbed onto his thighs and spread them, before he shifted and started to slide inside of Kibum.

When Kibum felt the head of Minho’s dick reach his hole, he instinctively clenched and inhaled sharply. Minho held tighter onto Kibum’s thighs, biting his bottom lip in concentration.

“Unbelievable,” Minho muttered. He rolled his eyes as he was finally all the way inside of Kibum, the sensation almost too much for him. “How the fuck are you like this?”

“Huh?” Kibum wasn't comprehending whatever Minho was saying. His brain had already shut off and his ears felt fuzzy.

“You're just so...tight, it almost, ugh, hurts me.” Minho drew back slightly before he slammed into Kibum, his dick digging hard into the bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

Minho was finally able to establish a pace, slamming into Kibum mercilessly. “Going to fuck you all day…fuck you all night, make you stupid, fuck you ‘til you can't think…” He dug his blunt fingernails into the soft skin of Kibum’s inner thighs.

Kibum moaned filthily as Minho pounded into him. His movements were quick and ruthless and Kibum fisted the sheets next to him, arching his back and moaning wantonly.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Minho growled. “So beautiful. You take dick like you were made for it. Like it’s your fucking job.” He dragged his dick out of Kibum slowly, before slamming roughly back inside of him.

“Captain!” Kibum cried out.

“Call me captain again, say it, say it,” Minho ordered, his mouth falling open and ragged breaths spilling from it. He tilted his head back. “Say captain,” he panted.

“Captain, captain, captain,” Kibum moaned. He reached backward and gripped the headboard of the bed. “Harder, please, more.”

Minho groaned and knew he was close. He moved his hips harder, gripping Kibum so hard with his nails he nearly drew blood. “You're fucking incredible. God, you're so tight, so hot, amazing, fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Kibum grabbed his dick and moved his fist quickly up and down, using his precum to ease the glide. This, combined with Minho, had Kibum coming and spilling cum all over his fingers and knuckles in mere minutes.

When Kibum came, he clenched even harder around Minho’s dick, which made him groan loudly. He fucked harder into Kibum, chasing his own orgasm.

“Captain, I’m so sensitive...hurry, please…” Kibum whined. Kibum did usually not whine. But it seemed Minho made Kibum do things he never did before.

Minho moaned as he finished, filling the condom, fucking Kibum even as his dick softened, before pulling out and taking off the condom, tying it off, and dropping it in the trash can next to the bed. He laid back down on the bed next to Kibum, whose breathing was shallow. Minho reached for his hand and brought it to his mouth, licking Kibum’s cum off his fingers.

Kibum turned and looked Minho in the eye. “You’re going to ruin me, you know that?”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

+

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent violating nearly every spot in Kibum’s apartment as they fucked just about everywhere, including, but not limited to, the couch, over the kitchen sink, and of course, the shower.

“I think I'm dehydrated,” Kibum gasped. It was almost 7 o’clock at night. “I have a flight tomorrow at 5 am.”

Minho nuzzled Kibum’s neck. “Mmmmm. I have one at 10. Don't wanna go…”

Kibum rolled his eyes. “You need to go home. Go shower. Get some sleep.”

“We showered twice tonight…”

“Minho. Go home. You need to go to bed soon. And so do I.” Kibum kissed Minho. “Come on. Get up.”

Minho sighed and stretched, sitting up and getting off the bed. He grabbed his shorts off the floor and stepped into them, looking at Kibum the entire time. Kibum propped his head up on his hand and smirked.

“I’ll see you around, then.” Minho smiled, pulling his shirt on. 

“Yeah. See you around,” Kibum simpered.

Minho grinned and waved good-bye.

+

“Are you charting the flight to Los Angeles on Friday?” Kibum asked, sitting on Minho’s lap. He traced his finger down Minho’s bare chest, biting his lip.

Minho nodded, eyes closed. “Yeah. With three others.”

“Good. I’ll be on that flight with Yoona and Soojung.” Kibum dipped down to place a kiss on Minho’s collarbone.

“I know.”

“Huh?”

Minho shifted his hips underneath Kibum. “I know. I asked who was going to be working on that flight earlier. I thought that you might ask if you could go on it.” Minho smirked.

“Oh? I didn't ask. They assigned Yoona and I to guide Soojung.”

“Sure, Kibum. Sure.”

“Be quiet.” Kibum rolled his hips against Minho. “Now are we going to sit here and dry hump like a pair of teenagers or are you going to fuck me for real?”

“I have a better idea.” Minho grabbed Kibum’s hips and pressed his lips against his ear. “What if you fucked me?”

Kibum’s skin prickled. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Minho gasped. “God. I’d love it if you fucked me into the mattress. I’ll just...lie there and you can do whatever you want to me.”

“Flip over,” Kibum muttered. He stepped off Minho’s lap and stood on the floor.

“Yes, Mr. Kim,” Minho said, smirking. He arranged himself, stomach down, on the mattress and looked over his shoulder at Kibum. He smiled.

Kibum leaned over and kissed Minho and then pulled the top drawer of Minho’s nightstand open. He rummaged through it until he was able to procure a condom and a bottle of lube.

“Is this all the lube you have?” Kibum asked, holding the bottle up to inspect it. It was nearly empty.

Minho twisted around and squinted over his shoulder. “Sure is. We’re usually at your place and using your stuff...so when I’m here alone...you know.”

Kibum snorted and flipped the cap open. “Take your underwear off,” he said. As an afterthought, he added, “Captain.” 

“Oh. Yes.” Minho smirked and shifted his hips so he could pull his boxer briefs off his hips and down his legs. Kibum helped, and yanked them off his ankles and onto the floor. Minho stifled a laugh into his arm.

The mattress dipped as Kibum got back onto the bed and leaned over Minho and kissed him on the shoulder. “Ease up.”

“Oh, trust. I am at ease,” Minho said. He propped himself up on his elbows and stuck his ass out, wiggling his hips for Kibum. “Come on.”

“Yes, captain.” Kibum took one of his fingers and pressed it against Minho’s hole before slowly prodding it inside. “Oh, fuck.”

“T-That’s my line,” Minho said. “Oh, my God.” He dropped his head against his forearm and panted. “More, please.”

Kibum slid another one of his fingers inside with his other and crooked them upwards, moving them experimentally, as he listened to the different sounds that the different movements drew from Minho.

“So, you finger yourself, captain?” Kibum asked.

Minho nodded and made a noise of affirmation. Kibum chuckled. “Often?”

“Y-Yeah. Sometimes. Depends. You saw the bottle of lube.”

“And you wanted me to fuck you so much.”

“So, so much...ah.” Minho moaned and his back tensed. Kibum ran his other hand down from Minho’s shoulders to his hips soothingly.

Kibum bit his lip and moved his fingers together in tandem, before alternating the movements, scissoring them in order to stretch Minho the best he could to prevent any pain later on.

Unless that was something Minho was into. Kibum didn’t know.

Kibum leaned in and slid in a third finger inside of Minho, who tensed up at the feeling. But slowly he relaxed as Kibum moved them inside of him fluidly. He twisted them together and flicked them upwards, pressing against Minho’s prostate. Minho made a desperate sound, his hands grasping hopelessly against the sheets. “Fuck, fuck me, Kibum, now,” Minho gasped.

“I guess I’ll get started then, hm?” Kibum withdrew his fingers and ripped the condom foil open before sliding it over his cock. He squeezed too much lube from the bottle and smoothed of it plenty over his dick and let the excess dribble into Minho’s ass. Minho shivered and made a soft moaning noise into his arm.

Kibum ran his hand a few times over his dick before he pressed the tip against Minho’s hole, before he let go and gripped Minho by his hips and slid all the way in. Minho gasped and wrapped his arms around the pillow underneath him and closed his eyes.

“For fuck’s sake,” Kibum mumbled. “I don’t think...I stretched you enough, fuck, fuck…” Kibum closed his eyes. “You’re so tight.”

Minho made an incoherent babbling noise into the pillow and arched his back, exhaling loudly while Kibum rocked his hips against him.

“You look beautiful, captain,” Kibum said. “Your back is a work of art…” Kibum moved one of his hands up Minho’s back, feeling the strong muscles and sharp contours of his shoulder blades underneath his palm and fingers. “I love watching my dick fuck you open. The way you take it...I wish I could have known you when you lived in the States.”

“Oh, my God.” Minho groaned loudly and gasped, open-mouthed against the pillow. “Harder, harder…”

Kibum bit his bottom lip and dug his fingers into Minho’s hips. He drew back and slammed into Minho, drawing back and repeating the action, digging into Minho’s prostate, making him nearly growl with pleasure. His arms wrapped tightly around the pillow as Kibum continued to thrust into him.

Kibum hit a particularly sensitive spot extra hard and Minho nearly choked on his spit, making gurgle and moan. Kibum smiled with satisfaction.

“Are you close, captain? Hm?” Kibum dug his nails harder into Minho’s hips. “How do you like taking my dick? Did you do this often when you were in America? Were you a slut?”

“Uhn...yes, I…” Minho rutted against the mattress, trying to relieve the pressure in his dick. With every move Kibum made, Minho was forced harder into the mattress and his dick rubbed against the sheets. Minho rolled his eyes upwards and let out a prolonged moan. “K-Kibum, touch me…”

“Not yet, not yet…” Kibum leaned forward, fully flush against against Minho’s muscular back. “Oh, captain, fuck.” He wrapped his arms around Minho’s chest and screwed harder and into him, driving his cock deeper inside, pounding. Kibum dropped his mouth open and let out a ragged breath. “Minho, I’m going to come, I’m going to come…”

“Please, Kibum, I…” Minho panted against the pillow as Kibum drove hard into him, quickening his pace and fucking into him over and over, before he came hot and hard into the condom, continuing to press his softening cock into Minho, who whined at the sensation.

Kibum pulled slowly out of Minho, who sighed heavily at the feeling of emptiness. Kibum slid the condom off carefully and tied it, tossing it into the garbage at the side of the bed. He sat back on his legs and smiled down at Minho, who was shivering against the mattress.

“Flip over, baby.” Kibum ran his hand down Minho’s back, who turned around and looked at him. His face was flushed and his lips were bitten red. Minho shifted and got onto his back, propped up on his elbows.

Minho’s dick was stiff against his stomach, practically purple at the head, with shiny, slick precum leaking from the slit. Minho looked down at Kibum who was arranging himself at Minho’s hips. 

Kibum licked his lips. “I’ve been waiting for this.” He pressed his mouth against the tip of Minho’s cock and stuck his tongue out experimentally. “Mmmmm.” Kibum hummed and peeked up at Minho, whose face was flushed red and twisted in pleasure. His chest went up and down as his breathing sped up when Kibum moved his mouth down all the way to the base of Minho’s dick.

“I’m not going to last much longer at this rate, Kibum…” Minho ran his hands through his hair and tugged at the strands.

Kibum sucked on the tip of Minho’s cock before moving down the shaft, going to nuzzle and suck at his balls. Wrapping his mouth around one of them, he gave a gentle suck and fondled the other with his fingers. He played with them for a few minutes as Minho gasped above him, his breathing getting more erratic. Kibum took this as a signal and pulled away with a wet, obscene sound and loosely placed his fist around Minho’s cock.

Pumping him languidly, Kibum looked at Minho’s face. His cheeks were red and his breathing came out in huffs. Kibum smiled and sped up his ministrations. “You’re so responsive, captain,” Kibum murmured. “Close?”

“Haa...yeah, go faster.” Minho bit his lip. “Your fucking fingers.”

As Kibum moved his hand up and down faster, he mumbled words of encouragement into Minho’s hip. He nipped at the skin lightly and made him yelp.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Minho groaned. Kibum continued to suck on the skin of Minho’s hips while he stroked. Minho’s stomach tightened and he got warm all over before he came, hot and messy all over Kibum’s fist. 

Kibum pulled away and moved up Minho’s body. Kibum held his hand up to Minho’s face and said, “Open up.”

With a heavy gaze, Minho dropped his mouth and let Kibum stick his fingers in his mouth. Minho closed his lips around Kibum’s fingers and closed his eyes.

“Taste good?” Kibum asked.

Minho nodded, and Kibum slid his fingers out of his mouth. “Have some more.”

Kibum folded his arms across Minho’s chest and placed his chin on his hands, smiling.

Placing an arm over his eyes, Minho sighed. “I’m going to fall for you, you know.”

“Haven't you already?”

“I think so.”

+

Minho was excited to go back to Los Angeles. After much anticipation, Friday arrived and the crew was off. Minho’s excitement was catching, too. Everyone seemed eager to visit the City of Angels.

Kibum was especially looking forward to it. He wanted to go out with Minho and get to practice his English some more, and enjoy the sunny California summer weather.

After a long, seemingly endless flight, they arrived at LAX and left for the hotel, jet lagged and sleepy but no worse for wear. Minho was especially keyed up and seemed to be in no hurry to rest, unlike the others, even though he arguably needed it the most.

“Can you relax for like, 10 minutes?” Kibum asked, slipping the key into the lock of their room. “I'm so tired. I can’t wait to lay down and sleep.”

“Not me. Well, me, too, but I’m not sleeping long. I'm going to shower and then nap and then I’m meeting some old friends for dinner.” Minho threw his bag on the floor and bounced, belly down, onto one of the beds. He closed his eyes. “Feels like home here.”

“Oh. You're going out tonight?” Kibum set his own bag onto the floor and opened the door to the bathroom to inspect it.

“Yeah,” Minho said. He rolled onto his back and propped his head up on one of his hands. “I mean, we’ll be here only for a little while and I want to make the most of it. I’ll probably spend most of tomorrow sleeping.”

Kibum tried to not let his disappointment show. “I see.”

“Come here.” Minho extended one of his arms toward Kibum. Kibum walked slowly over to him and sat on the corner of the bed. “Closer.” Minho pat the mattress next to him.

Kibum crawled over next to Minho and laid on his side to face him. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Will you be out very late?” Kibum asked.

Minho shook his head. “These guys have lives now, too. It’s not like it used to be. We’re responsible. You’ll probably still be awake when I get back. Okay? Don’t worry.”

Kibum scoffed. “I'm not worried.”

“Okay. Sure.” Minho poked Kibum on the nose. “I’m gonna nap now. Sleep with me?”

Kibum raised his eyebrows. Minho rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him in close. “Like this.” He put one of his arms over Kibum’s body and tucked his chin into his neck. “I sleep better next to you.”

“Oh?” Kibum’s breath stalled.

Minho nodded sleepily. “Yeah. Rest now.”

“Okay.”

+

Kibum was not still awake when Minho got back to the hotel room. He was stretched out on Minho’s bed, lying on top of the covers and holding onto one of the pillows. At this point, he’d been asleep for a few hours.

If you asked Kibum if he had fallen asleep waiting for Minho, he would deny it.

Minho opened the door slowly and creeped inside. Easing it shut behind him, Minho locked it and walked over to the bed. Carefully, he stepped out of his shoes and jeans and laid down on the covers next to Kibum. 

Kibum shifted as Minho tried to get comfortable. “You smell like booze,” he mumbled.

“I am. Very drunk.” Minho giggled and stuck his head against Kibum’s neck. “You’re so warm. Your pajamas are so cute...hair is soft…” Minho continued to murmur nonsense against Kibum’s neck as Kibum laid there quiet, smiling against the pillow.

+

Minho woke up with a stiff neck and a mouth that tasted disgusting and stale.

He lifted his head off of the pillow and looked around the hotel room. Kibum wasn’t there and Minho only had the vaguest recollection of falling asleep next to him the night before.

He smacked his lips together a few times and stuck his tongue out. “Gross,” he muttered. “Should have brushed my teeth before crashing last night.” Slowly, Minho rose from the bed and stretched his arms, lacing his fingers together and raising them high above his head. At the same time, he stretched his legs out until they practically shook. He moaned involuntarily and then got off the bed to look for clothes to change into for the day.

What time was it?

As Minho fumbled around the room attempting to locate his phone, the lock on the door clicked and it creaked open, Kibum coming into the room soon after, hands full with two cups of coffee. He closed the door with his foot and walked inside. “Good morning.”

“Aha!” Minho procured his phone from somewhere amongst the sheets. “It’s only 10? Oh, God, no wonder I’m so exhausted.”

Kibum snorted. “I think you got back here at 2 or 3. I’m not sure.”

Minho groaned. “Those assholes. I told them I couldn't stay later than midnight but they kept buying more and more drinks...I mean, not just for me, but for everyone, and I just couldn't get away…”

“Minho. It's fine. You can do whatever you want, you know that, right? We aren't leaving for a few days. You're allowed to enjoy yourself.” Kibum sat down on the bed and handed Minho one of the coffee cups. “Here.”

Minho accepted the cup gratefully and smiled. “You're an angel.”

“I know.” Kibum preened. “Okay, I’ve got to get going. I’m going to go shopping.”

Minho took a small sip of the coffee and winced. Still way too hot. “Alone?”

“With Soojung and Yoona.”

“Oh.”

There was a beat of silence as the two of them sat, neither entirely sure of what to say even though they both wanted to speak up.

“Well…” Kibum got up. “Get some rest. I’ll see you this evening?”

“Yeah.” Minho sipped his coffee and watched Kibum get his bearings and prepare to leave.

Kibum was nearly out the door when Minho spoke up again.

“Wait. Don’t go.”

“Minho, what? You got to do your thing. Let me do mine.” Kibum was tired. He also wanted to buy some new clothes.

“I mean.” Minho set the cup on the nightstand and got up. “I’ll take you shopping. Let me. Um. Take you.”

Kibum rubbed his head. “The girls are expecting me.”

“Ditch them.”

“They’re my friends, Minho.”

“And I’m not?” Minho, still in his shirt and underwear from last night, stood next to Kibum and grabbed his wrist.

“No, you’re not.”

“Then...what am I?” Minho raised Kibum’s wrist to his mouth and pressed his lips against it. He closed his eyes and pressed kisses against Kibum’s soft skin.

Kibum sighed. “I genuinely don't know at this point.”

Minho opened his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean.” Kibum sighed again. “We were good friends for a while here, and…”

“I would say we’re still pretty good friends,” Minho simpered.

“Not what I mean. We were like, best friends, and then, all that stuff happened...and…”

“The sex, you mean.”

“Yes.”

“Kibum…” Minho leaned against the wall, still holding onto Kibum’s slender wrist. His head hurt. He was tired and possibly mildly dehydrated and he needed to brush his teeth. “I love you.”

“Huh?”

“I do, I mean it. All the time. Not just when we fuck. Whatever I’ve said in passing before, about falling for you, I meant it. It wasn't just sex for me. I don't think it was ever ‘just sex’ for me. Not in a while, at least.”

Kibum hung his head and splayed his hands across his face. “This isn't fair, Minho. Don't do this to me. Not now.”

“Kibum, I'm sorry. I don't know why now but if not now, then when? What’s so wrong with now?” 

“This is just...a lot, okay? Jesus, we’re not even home, for fuck’s sake, we’re 3,000 miles away across the Pacific! You would have to confess in Los Angeles, wouldn't you?” Kibum chuckled. “I...I’m not mad. Never mad. Not at you…” 

Minho smiled.

“You are the most obnoxious man I have ever met, Minho. You talk too much, you don't know your own strength sometimes, you’re stubborn, you…” Kibum trailed off and pressed his hands to Minho’s chest. He smiled serenely up at him. “I love you, too.”

Minho smiled even wider, so wide he thought his cheeks were going to crack. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.”

“Oh, I think I have some idea…” Kibum kissed Minho’s cheek. “Go brush your teeth so we can kiss for real.”

“Yessir.”

+

They didn't go shopping that day.

+

Minho was afraid things would be different once they returned to Korea. But, fortunately and much to his surprise, they weren't. In fact, nothing changed at all.

After being away in Nagoya for two days, Minho eagerly went to Kibum’s apartment to show him the things he’d picked up while in Japan.

“It’s open,” Kibum called from inside when Minho knocked. When Minho stepped inside, Kibum said, “Oh, it's you. You know you never have to knock. You can just come in.”

This made Minho's heart race. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m back from Nagoya.”

Kibum set his book down. “I can see that.” He patted the bed. “Come here.”

Minho bounded over to the bed and jumped on it, disrupting Kibum and knocking the book onto the floor. Kibum rolled his eyes. Minho was like and overeager puppy sometimes.

“I missed you,” Minho said, grabbing one of Kibum’s hands. He ran his thumb over his palm. “I wish you had come with me.”

“Now you know as well as I do if we were on every flight together not only would people get suspicious but we would also get sick of each other,” Kibum said crisply.

“I would never get sick of you,” Minho stated.

Kibum made a psh noise and waved his hand. “Anyway. Come kiss me.”

Minho leaned in and held Kibum’s jaw in one hand, bringing their lips together. They kissed soft and sweet for a few moments before Minho coaxed Kibum’s lips apart, pressing his tongue inside.

Arousal started to run through Kibum as Minho moved his hands from his jaw down his neck and to his waist, settling there. Kibum moaned quietly and rolled his hips, demanding attention.

Minho hummed and pulled away slowly. “I’ll take care of you,” he murmured.

“Stop going so damn slow,” Kibum sniped. He pushed Minho away and forced him to lie down on the bed. “I'm in charge, alright, captain?”

“Of course. Anything you want.” Minho fixed his head under one of Kibum’s pillows while Kibum got off the bed and rummaged around looking for something in a bag. When he stood up and showed Minho what he found, Minho groaned. “Oh, God, I forgot about that.”

Kibum settled back on the bed on top of Minho’s legs and began shimmying his pants off. He hummed a tune and grinned.

Minho whined.

“Tsk.” Kibum pulled Minho’s dick from his underwear and gave it a small lick. Kibum raised his eyes and looked at Minho and then dropped them to begin to suck and work him to full hardness, sloppy and wet and fast. When satisfied, Kibum picked up what he’d found in the bag not long before; it was the cockring Minho had to “keep all avenues open.”

Securing the ring at the base of Minho’s dick and around his balls, Kibum got off the bed and found the lube in his bedside table. He returned and handed it to Minho. “Prep me, captain.”

“Mmm, yessir,” Minho mumbled. Ignoring the tightness around his cock, Minho poured some of the lube onto his fingers while Kibum undressed. Kibum presented himself to Minho, who inserted two fingers in one swift move, making Kibum gasp.

“Let’s not waste any time.” Minho moved his fingers together, pumping them in and out quickly.

“Yes, ah, captain,” Kibum moaned. He ground back down on Minho’s fingers, mouth open and panting. “Faster, that's it…”

“I’m sorry, it's hard to focus with that...thing...on,” Minho panted. He slid a third finger inside, making Kibum jolt. He moved them in and out of Kibum, flexing and spreading them, making Kibum gasp.

“More, more…” Kibum groaned, unabashed and open mouthed.

Minho slid his fingers out of Kibum and looked at him with heavy eyes.

“Fuck me, captain, come on,” Kibum goaded, brushing his hole against Minho’s cock. Minho moaned and fumbled around for the bottle of lube, flipping the cap open and spreading a good amount over his dick.

“Oh shit,” Minho grumbled. “Forgot a condom.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Kibum shushed him. “Just get in me.” He moved around on Minho’s lap. “Grab me, put me on your dick.”

Minho's eyes fluttered shut briefly before he grabbed Kibum’s cheeks, spreading them and guiding him into his cock. 

Kibum swallowed hard as he adjusted to the feeling. He arched his back and pressed himself against Minho’s chest, swallowing and gasping. “Captain.”

Minho dug his fingers into Kibum’s hips to hold him steady while Kibum gripped Minho’s shoulders, with his head tipped forward as he bounced on Minho’s cock. He was so hot and tight around Minho, with no condom on, but that damned cockring on, Minho needed to come but he couldn’t quite yet.

Kibum arched his back and raked his fingers down from Minho’s shoulders to his chest and sunk them in, grinding down onto Minho’s dick. His mouth was open and little gasping breaths were stuttering out of his throat, while Minho practically grunted as he drove hard into Kibum.

“Captain, do you need to come?” Kibum panted. “How bad?”

Minho nodded.

“But how bad?”

“I can’t…do...it.” Minho took one of his hands off of Kibum’s hips and reached between their bodies for his dick and started to move his hand up and down, spurred on by precum and Kibum’s eager bounces.

“Oh!” Kibum gasped and instinctively wrapped one of his hands over Minho’s.

They jerked Kibum off together, heads close and breath mingling. Minho knew Kibum was close when Kibum’s breaths got closer together and he clenched around him. “I’m going to come, c-captain…”

“Come into my hand while I fuck you,” Minho mumbled in Kibum’s ear, tightening his grip around Kibum’s cock. “Come on.”

Kibum closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath before he came all over his and Minho’s hands, hot and wet and quick. Minho’s hand was coated in Kibum’s cum and he removed his hand and lifted it to his mouth, lapping at his palm and fingers.

Kibum moaned as Minho continued to shaft into him after he came, over sensitive and shaky. He panted and adjusted himself, getting off of Minho’s dick and situating himself on the bed. He reached for Minho and tentatively touched the cockring at the base of his dick. Minho flinched and inhaled at the touch.

“Captain, you’re soaked,” Kibum quipped. He trailed his fingers down and carefully removed the cockring from Minho, who just about melted at the relief.

“Oh, Kibum, please touch me,” Minho said, lower lip trembling. “Please.”

Kibum wrapped his hands around his dick, stroking, feeling how heavy it felt in his hands, before he dropped his head down and wrapped his lips around the head.

Minho jerked back in surprise. “Jesus Christ,” he exclaimed. “Kibum, you’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

Kibum looked up through his eyelashes at Minho, catching his gaze, before he lowered his gaze again and moved his mouth all the way down, flattening his tongue and dragging it up and down. Minho was panting above him, sweat beading on his forehead and chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Removing his mouth from Minho’s dick, Kibum looked up at Minho and pouted. “Come on my face, captain, come on.”

“Oh, fuck.” Minho leaned forward and gripped his cock, jerking his fist over it quickly until he felt himself coming undone, spilling not only onto his fingers but also on Kibum’s face.

Kibum opened his mouth and turned his head about, trying to catch every bit of this gift he was being given. Stripes of Minho’s cum landed on Kibum’s lips, chin, cheeks and nose as he get what he could.

Minho leaned further forward and and cupped Kibum’s jaw, gathering him towards him and bringing him in for a kiss. Not a peck, but a messy, open-mouthed, full-bodied kiss where Kibum ended up on top of Minho, pinning him to the bed before he pulled away.

They looked at each other for a moment, messy and covered in body fluids, and started laughing. Minho reached out and smeared some of his cum on Kibum’s bottom lip and smiled. 

“I love you,” Minho said.

“We can never tell anyone at work.” Kibum ran his hands over his shoulders and collarbones. “Do you understand?”

Minho pouted. “No one? Not even Hyoyeon?”

“No one and nobody. It’s unprofessional.”

“Then I’ll quit.”

Kibum frowned at Minho. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“I’m serious. I’ll get a job at a different airline. It won’t be hard.”

“No, you won’t.”

Now it was Minho who frowned. “You think I won’t get hired elsewhere?”

“That’s not what I mean. I mean you’re not quitting.” Kibum wiped his face with his arm and made a disgusted face. “You’re not leaving me.

Minho broke out into a goofy smile. “Okay. I’m staying.”

Kibum huffed. “I should say so. Now, get up. You’re filthy. We’re filthy. Let’s shower.” He got off the bed and beckoned for Minho. “Captain.”

“Yessir.” Minho came up behind Kibum and kissed him on the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. "I love you."

Kibum tipped his head back so he could see Minho. "I know."

Minho chuckled. "Okay, Han Solo. Aren't you going to say it back?"

"You know I do. Why does it need to be said?" Kibum asked.

"I like to hear you say it. It feels more real, more final that way."

Kibum tolled his eyes. "Fine. I love you, Captain Choi Minho."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This took a long time to write between school, life, and general being-unable-to-write periods, but otherwise, a lot of fun.
> 
> Check out the book that inspired this (especially the title) here: [Coffee, Tea, or Me?](https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/coffee-tea-or-me-donald-bain/1111665534?ean=9780142003510)
> 
> [my Twitter!](http://twitter.com/MINHOSDlCK)


End file.
